Heretofore, it has been required to routinely test containers such as soft drink containers, to determine the release or failure pressure of caps or crowns carried thereon. It is desirable that the crown release pressure be within certain tolerances so that it does not become a saftey hazard by exploding at high pressures yet the crown will withstand pressures encountered in carbonated beverages and the like.
One particular device utilized for testing the crowns of containers such as carried on plastic soft drink bottles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,448. In this particular device, a needle is utilized for puncturing the crown and inserting a pressurized fluid into the container which is filled with its normal contents. The pressure applied to the bottle in one particular instance is supplied from an external pressurized source of air and it is allowed to build up until the crown releases or fails. Upon releasing of the crown the liquid flows out of the bottle. One problem with such a testing device is that it is quite messy as a result of the liquid flowing out over the testing apparatus. Another problem with such a device is that it normally has to be kept in a laboratory and as can be seen in the drawings, the crown that is being tested rests on a supporting pedestal during the tests. As a result of the external force applied through the pedestal the test would not be as accurate as if the crown and bottle were tested without any structure engaging the crown itself.